Dead Memories
by Sarah Ainsworth
Summary: Saya esta muy triste aun estando en su letargo de 30 años, llora inconscientemente por la muerte de Hagi,pero ella no sabe que el esta cerca...mas cerca de lo que cree.. MAL SUMMARY XD
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Memories in my heart.**

**¡Hola! Quiero presentarles una nueva historia de Blood+ sobre Hagi y Saya,30 años después de su supuesta muerte y el fallecimiento de Diva y sus caballeros .Espero que dejen reviews y si tiene algo de éxito lo seguiré.**

**1-Blood+ ni sus equivalentes me pertenecen (Lastima T-T)**

**2-Este fic puede contener Lemon en algún momento, pero no estoy segura[/b]**

Era de noche, la lluvia repiqueteaba en los ligeros cristales de la cripta, en la que descansaba una chica de más de 150 años, dulce, simpática y muy tristemente para ella, enamorada. Nadie sabía, más que su familia adoptiva, ahora conformada por su hermano Kai y su reciente esposa Mao, Sin olvidarnos de las gemelas, vivos ejemplos de Diva, que ella estaba en su letargo de 30 años dentro de ese lugar tan frío, húmedo y desprotegido.

Dentro del capullo en el que se encontraba esa chica, llamada Saya, corrían gotas que caían ligeramente en su frente causando un poco de incomodidad que la hacia empeorar sus pesadillaza imagen se paseaba miles y miles de veces por su cabeza, luego de matar a Diva, la repentina declaración de su caballero y ella correspondiendo sus sentimientos y luego la parte que mas le dolía .La muerte de Hagi. Para su infortunio, esa era la imagen que se repetía miles de veces en su cabeza, causando lágrimas inconscientes que se podían notar en su piel tostada.

-Ha…hagi….-decía la chica aun llorando, pero sin despertar de su pesadilla- Se sentía fatal, si tan solo ella hubiera atacado a Amshel y no hubiera permitido que Hagi se arriesgara, el estaría allí, esperando a su despertar y ella lista para intentar vivir una vida normal junto a su familia y principalmente, junto a el…pero el ya no estaba, al menos eso creía la chica, sin percatarse de que cerca de ella estaba la persona a quien reclamaba, esperando su despertar para poder decirle cuanto la amaba y ser correspondido. Ella era su vida, su luz, su razón para esperar 30 años .La mujer que le salvo la vida aunque eso significo vivir eternamente, por ella valía la pena todo el sacrificio.

-Saya…perdón….-Se escuchaba de una voz monótona, triste, sin ganas de vivir desde dentro de la cripta.

Lo que el caballero no se percato, es que había alguien cerca de el…alguien mas que Saya…

_Continuara….. xD_

Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño prologo, para que sepáis de que va

_**¡Los reviews me mantienen con vida!**_

_PD: Acepto felicitaciones, dulces, amenazas de muerte (?)_


	2. Chapter 2

El sol se reflejaba por la ventana y los pajarillos cantaban sin cesar felices porque había cesado la lluvia,la gente caminaba de compras y se saludaban mutuamente agradeciendo estar vivos un día mas. Pero allí no todo era felicidad absoluta,en una de las tantas casas del barrio,un hombre pelianaranjado dormia a pierna suelta hasta tarde mientras dos chicas intentaban sacarlo de su letargo de todas las maneras posibles.

-¡Maldito viejo despierta! -Las niñas parecían divertirse,ella es Irene, tiene 15 años pero a duras penas aparenta 12,es la hija de Diva,tiene los ojos azules y es muy infantil igual que su madre,pero no pudo sacar su don de una voz perfecta-

-Ya voy,ya voy... -decía un desanimado Kai,con ya una apariencia de adulto pero seguía teniendo esa mirada y esa cara de adolescente,solo que algo arrugada y el pelo recogido en una coleta-

-¡ Apresúrate maldito anciano! -Esta niña era Yuno, también tiene 15 años y aparenta 12,tiene los ojos rojos y es muy sería,pero no se le dan para nada bien los deportes,tan solo el fútbol por mas raro que el cabello hasta los hombros y su piel es algo tostada-

-¿Que dijimos con el respeto hacia mi?

-¡Al diablo con el respeto,que no llegamos y va a empezar a llover,se supone que debemos ir a ver a la tía!

-¿Tanta emoción por verla? Menudas niñas...

De pronto,se escucho un ruido fuerte que provino desde la cabeza de Kai. Era Mao que le había proporcionado un buen sartenazo en la cabeza haciendo que este se retuerza de dolor.

-¡Bien hecho mamá! -Decía Irene-

-Si,este viejales necesitaba un buen golpe -Decía sonriendo Mao,sosteniendo aun la sarten detrás de su hombro y viendo de reojo como Yuno estaba desesperada por detener el chichón que había en la cabeza de Kai- Bien,vamos rápido a ver a Saya,que va a llover nuevamente...

-¡Si! -respondieron las dos chicas al unisono-

-¿Vais a iros tan rápido y sin mi?

Todos miraron a un costado de donde provenía la voz,era Lulu ya toda hecha una bella ía su cabello en dos coletas donde quedaban sus pelos todos revueltos y estaba vestida con ropa se unió al Red Shield luego de haber sido reconstruido,ahora se encarga de patrullar de vez en vez el sueño de Saya y hacer su reporte,pero también aprovechaba para hablar con ella,por mas que no la escuchara era lindo tener a alguien querido que siempre este dispuesto a escuchar tus penas.-

-Si no vienes antes...

-Triple sartenazo a la cabeza de Kai-

-Disculpalo belleza es que esta algo viejo...

-Lo entiendo -Decía riéndose Lulu-

-¿¡A QUIEN TE CREES QUE LLAMAS VIEJO?!

-Cabeza de Kai K.O-

-¿Que tal si dejamos de perder el tiempo y vamos ya de una buena vez?

-Si si,tienes razón

Todo el trayecto se lo pasaron hablando y discutiendo,era normal en una familia tan mal formada como esa, Mao y Kai eran los padres, George era el pequeño niño de los dos, Lulu la adolescente y las otras dos las niñas pegaban para se querían,eso era importante,se amaban mutuamente y nada podía separarlos,ni la muerte misma.

-¡Ya llegamos! -Dijo Irene corriendo hacia delante con su hermana detrás intentando seguir su ritmo-

Perpleja. ¿Que es lo que estaba viendo? Su tía... fuera de la cripta.

-¡Kai! -Grito ella-

Todos salieron asustados al encuentro de la pequeña hija de que vieron no podían describirlo con palabras,Saya estaba fuera de la cripta,a duras penas despierta pero consciente.

-¡Saya!

-¿Que le sucede a la tía?

-No lo se,podría ser cualquier cosa,vamos a casa y llamare a Ju- Kai no pudo terminar su frase porque al momento de darse vuelta tenia una garra chiropteran amenazando con degollarlo-

-Entrégame a Saya... Miyagusuku.

-N-Nathan...

Nathan hizo un movimiento rápido,intentando golpear a Kai pero no pudo,sin embargo,le quito a Saya

Antes de que pueda ver nada mas un hombre de gabardina negra se lanzo al chiropteran y lo clavo con su daga,haciendo que increíblemente este se cristalizara por completo y cayera al piso convirtiéndose en pura piedra.

-H-hagi... -Dijo Saya como podía,estirando su brazo haciendo un mueca para que este la agarre y no su hermano,haciendo que Hagi la tome con cuidado y la encierre entre sus brazos,como deseando que nunca se aleje-

-H-Hagi... ¿Como es que estas vivo? -Dijo perplejo Kai-

-Es una larga historia... lo importante es que estoy aquí nuevamente... -Respondió el fríamente-

-Papá... ¿El es el tío Hagi? -Dijo Yuno inocentemente-

-¿Tío...? -Dijo algo sorprendido Hagi-

-Creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte que te llamen así -Dijo Mao con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a Hagi con Saya,así no tendría por que temer que le quite a Kai-

-Bueno,ya me canse de sorpresas por el día de hoy,vamos a cenar... ¿Vienes Hagi?

-Supongo... si es que Saya quiere ir...

-Yo creo... -Pensó bien lo que iba a decir,pero termino diciendo lo correcto- que le gustaría estar contigo a solas un tiempo.

-Pero Papá..!

-No molesten,luego tendrán tiempo de hablar con su tía,ahora deben quedar ellos dos solos.

Al terminar de decir esto le guiño un ojo a Hagi que no entendía muy bien que quería decir,pero lo entendió todo cuando este le dijo "No le hagas nada raro a mi hermana".

Hagi la subió a su espalda y la llevo a la playa a la que ella le encantaba estar

Mucho que explicar,mucho que decir,mucho que brindar. Menudos problemas se le harían ahora para soltar todo lo que paso estos 15 años sin Saya.

-Hagi... -decía en voz baja Saya acurrucándose mas en el pecho de el- Te extrañe demasiado...

Cuando este se quiso dar cuenta miles de pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la joven,no quería llorar, quería ser fuerte para proteger a los que quería,pero hasta ella era humana en algún lugar profundo de su ser,era normal...

Hagi la abrazo mas y la cubrió con su gabardina, dándole un dulce y cálido beso en la frente,ya que estaba por llover,pero a este paso no llegarían nunca al Omoro así que tuvo que llevarla a una cueva de rocas que había cercana para evitar que se moje y termine agarrando alguna cosa rara. Se sentó al lado de Saya en una roca y esperaba serenamente que pare la lluvia

-Hagi...

-¿Que sucede,Sa-

No pudo terminar la frase que ya tenia a Saya pegada a sus piernas y besándolo con desesperación,cosa que sorprendió al caballero pero no hizo que se negara,era un caballero,pero también era un hombre,y en ese momento,estaba a punto de amar como nunca a esa mujer.

-Saya...

-Hagi... por favor...

No hacían falta mas dos se amaban,no tenían por que esconderlo.

**Are there no shadows where you are?**  
**I can see everything as day**  
**Problems that you try to hide away**  
**Pushing me aside (You're pushing me aside)**

**Could the winter calm come twice?**  
**Because your heart seems so cold tonight**  
**Thirst for substance somehow isn't right**  
**It's killing me inside (It's killing you inside)**  
**Killing me inside**

Hagi tomo a Saya con mas fuerza,intentando que no cayera,para luego besar su frente y bajar lentamente a su cuello,mientras Saya intentaba deshacerse de la ropa de este con sus torpes manos,llena de sudor y sus mejillas de un hermoso color granate.

**I don't wanna be where you are  
I don't wanna be here even now  
I don't wanna be by your side  
If something isn't right  
If something isn't right**

This is our last goodnight  
Say what you will  
Say all that you can  
Words have no meaning  
When I've seen where you've been

Saya intentaba esconder sus gemidos,el sentir los labios de Hagi en su cuello le daba placer,se sentía en el mismo paraíso teniéndolo cerca,era su ángel,el niño al que ella cuidaba a las noches cuando no podía dormir con la lluvia,pero eso había cambiado,ya era un verdadero hombre y el estar juntos tanto tiempo los llevo a cosas insospechadas.

Reflexiono por un momento ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Se amaban,de eso seguro,pero... el era el niño que se crió junto a ella haciéndola vivir una infancia nunca liberar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y seguir con Hagi,si era un pecado ¿Todos cometen alguno,no?

**This is our last goodnight  
Say what you will  
Say all that you can  
This is our last goodbye  
This is where love ends**

Are you so naive to right and wrong  
How could you watch innocence forgone  
Does what we've done ever really belong?  
It wasted me away (I feel so wasted away)

God if you can hear me out alright  
Please take these feelings for her inside  
My chest hurts when I breathe tonight  
It's wasting me away (You're wasting me away)  
You're wasting me away

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta,ya había dejado a Hagi semi-desnudo y con el cabello suelto, cubriéndose como un niño entre su pecho para no demostrar su sonrojo,pero dispuesto a querer a esa mujer para siempre y sellando su amor de una buena vez.

Saya siempre le decía...

~FlashBack~

-Oye,Hagi...

-¿Si?

-¿No te parecería lindo... poder tener una familia y vivir normalmente..?

-Debo admitir que lo disfrutaría,pero no cambiaría esto que tengo ahora...

- A mi me encantaría...terminar con todo esto y poder tener una familia como cualquier otra persona...

-Puede que algún día se te cumpla... -dijo el poniendo una enigmática y pequeña sonrisa-

-Si... quisiera tener hijos que se parezcan a ti

Esto fue una especie de declaración según escucho el, quedando perplejo sin saber que decir,y Saya solo se reía alegremente.

~Fin FlashBack~

**I don't wanna be where you are  
I don't wanna be here even now  
I don't wanna be by your side  
If something isn't right  
If something isn't right**

This is our last (This is our last)

This is our last goodnight  
Say what you will  
Say all that you can  
Words have no meaning  
When I've seen where you've been

This our last goodnight  
Say what you will  
Say all that you can  
This is our goodbye  
This is where love ends  


****Y ahora...por fin el podría hacer los sueños de su dama realidad... y poder vivir como el ser humano que originalmente es... con una familia...

**This is our last goodnight  
Say what you will  
Say all that you can  
Words have no meaning  
When I've seen where you've been**

This is our last goodnight  
Say what you will  
Say all that you can  
This is our last goodbye  
This is where love ends...

**__****Ok,creo que voy a tener una hemorragia nasal,como verán tarde mucho en pon**er este capi,me aburrí pero me regreso la inspiración al cuerpo y me escribí todas esas cosas que leyeron xDD

**_ADASDADSADASDASDAS Si, le van a dar a la faena en una cueva (LOL) pero son ellos así que me vale w~_**

**_Seee,no tenia TANTA inspiración para escribir un Lemon,así que queda a su mente pervertota :3_**

**_Denme reviews y seguiré con vida y comiendo galletas con capuccino 3!_**


End file.
